


Her

by lund



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Camping AU, Drabble, Light Angst, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Post-Break Up, evan is a sad boy, mom friend brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lund/pseuds/lund
Summary: it was times like these, that he missed her.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic. Lapselock.  
> I love Evan and would never wish this upon him.

     evan punched tyler in the shoulder as they both snorted, beer sloshing over their hands from where the cans had been gripped to tightly. "what? I'm being serious!" 

     everyone broke out into fits of laughter, craig's eyes crinkling into little crescents as he doubled over laughing. 

     "she did have some nice tits," anthony agreed. brock chuckled but shook his head at the group as they laughed and hollered agreements all while trying to pry a stick out of lui's hands so he'd stop stabbing at the fire. 

     "be careful! you might catch us all on fire..." he hissed gently at the short man causing him to giggle and give up the tree limb.

     sighing, the curly haired man settled back on the palms of his hands to watch the fire embers as they swirled around in the air, the rest of the group calming down after a long day. the silence that fell over them wasn't awkward, it was nice. cozy. 

          the fire crackled as embers sputtered out of it, the warmth settling down just enough they could feel the cold air settle in their bones, but it was nice. inhaling the fresh air, evan flopped onto his back and watched the little stars in the sky as they twinkled and mingled. it was times like these, that he missed _her._

     he had loved her, every single inch and now, she was gone. she'd walked out of his life like it was an open door just begging to be walked through. and it was something he'd never forget, never get over. she'd shattered him, left him to fend off the dreadful feeing of heart break, even after everything he'd given her. 

     from where he sat across the fire, brock watched the asian with a knowing look. he'd been one of the people evan had confided in after his breakup, one of the few he would even talk to after it. never had brock seen a man cry so much over a broken heart, but he knew he'd probably be the same way if lauren ever left him. he'd be just as lost and dazed and just so _broken_. 

     lui held a sweater-paw over his mouth as he stifled a yawn before murmuring something about having to text arlan goodnight. brock watched as the small man got up, stumbling toward the trailer. as the fire finally dyed down to a soft glow, everyone began to stifle their own yawns, one by one they began to say their "good night"s before ambling toward the trailer. 

     brock eventually decided to turn in when exhaustion finally caught up to him, mumbling a gentle "night" before leaving evan to his own thoughts. 


End file.
